liodenfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Львицы
Львицы — неотъемлемая часть любого прайда. Вы ведь не думали, что всем здесь заправляет Король-Лев? Способы получения Привлечение Во время исследования территории вам часто будут попадаться львицы-одиночки, которых можно забрать себе в прайд. Но они не будут так просто падать к вашим ногам. Признание львиц нужно заслужить! Файл:lone_lioness_enc.png Для того, чтобы начать завлекать львицу в свой прайд, нужно нажать кнопку "Claim her?", затем вас перенесёт на новую страницу, похожей по оформлению на бои. 705px Внизу страницы находится небольшой гайд о том, как работает система завлечения львиц в прайд. У каждой львицы, как и у льва, есть свой характер: Good, Kind, Neutral, Snarky и Evil. Каждое из действий влияет на свой тип характера по-разному: то, что порадует добрую львицу, может прийти не по нраву злой, хоть иногда и хорошая может одобрить агрессивное действие. Чем выше ваш уровень впечатления, тем больше шанс найти львицу с редким окрасом и большим количеством отметок. Стандартная — обычная NCL (Newly Claimed Lioness) с 0-3 отметками, основой окраса редкости common и т.д. Изгнанная — это изгнанная из своего прайда другим игроком львица. Она может как оказаться особенной, так и обычной NCL. Особая — это NCL, сгенерированная с отметками, эксклюзивными для NCL. Львицы с эксклюзивными для текущего события отметками могут попасться на любом уровне впечатления. Помимо всего этого, львы с высоким уровнем впечатления имеют ещё несколько плюсов. У львов с уровнем впечатления Impressive и выше есть шанс получить львицу сразу с течкой — Dreamboat'ы же гарантированно получают такую. У львов с уровнем впечатления Impressive и выше есть (хоть и крайне малый) шанс получить вместе со львицей её позу. Также у Dreamboat'ов есть шанс встретить львицу, у которой недавно был выкидыш (что улучшает шансы на наличие мутаций у её потомства). Параметры найденной львицы тоже зависят от вашего впечатления. На начальных уровнях можно найти львицу с параметрами около 25-40, но на последнем встречаются львицы с параметрами около 150-170. На параметры влияет и возраст львицы — чем она старше, тем она опытней, тем больше параметров у неё будет. Файл:claiming_interface.png *'Manly Roar' эффективен в начале, когда у львицы набрано 0 сердец. Одинаково полезен со львицами разных характеров. *'Snarl' — более агрессивное действие. Полезен как в начале, так и в середине (2-4 сердец), особенно после неудачных действий. Работает лучше на злых львицах. *'Shake mane' применяется чаще в середине, на 2-4 сердцах. *'Leave' позволяет уйти от львицы и выводит вас обратно в Explore. *'Growl' — второе агрессивное действие, применяющееся и в начале, и в середине. *'Purr' — мирное действие, лучше всего использовать его вторым-третьим по счёту. Лучше работает на добрых львицах. *'Rub Head' — мирное завершающее действие. Часто даёт сразу 5 сердец. *'Slap Her' выводит на окно драки со львицей. *'Spray scent' — нейтральное действие, использующееся в начале. Лучше работает на нейтральных и злых львицах. *'Puff out chest' схоже по действию с Shake mane, тоже используется в середине. *'Bite Neck' — завершающее агрессивное действие, аналогично Rub Head, но со злыми львицами. *'Auto-claim' тратит 2GB на автоматическое добавление львицы в прайд. Для того, чтобы завоевать львицу, вам нужно набрать 10 сердечек быстрее, чем наберутся 10 огоньков. В противном случае вы проиграете и львица уйдёт от вас, махнув хвостом. Не повезло! Раздосадованная львица уходит Файл:claiming_failure2.png Львица завоёвана вашим обаянием705px Хотите завоевать львицу, но она не поддаётся вашему шарму? Есть возможность автоматически пополнить свой прайд: Leopard Orchid! Или же, если цветка у вас нет, можно потратить 2GB, нажав кнопку Auto-claim. Файл:claim_orchid.png Покупка Если вам не хочется пачкать свои лапы, бегая в Explore за львицами, вы можете купить её в Центре Обмена (Trading Center) (находится в Crossroads). В поиске можно указать желаемые возраст, внешность, характер, мутации, фертильность, количество параметров и т.д. 705px Оазис Если же вам не по душе ни продающиеся в TC, ни встречающиеся львицы-одиночки, можно создать львицу на любой вкус и цвет в Oasis! 705px Стоить это будет изначально 5GB. Первая отметка бесплатна, за каждую же новую цена будет повышаться на 1GB. Страница львицы Ежедневный уход За каждой львицей необходимо ухаживать. Никто не хочет остаться голодным и забытым, поэтому нужно периодически удостоверяться, что ваша львица сыта и в хорошем настроении. Файл:Lioness_currents.png На странице львицы можно увидеть её потребности: Hunger (голод) и Mood (настроение). Если показатели слишком низки, она может убежать из прайда. 705px Для того, чтобы это предотвратить, нужно периодически кормить львицу (Feed) и играть с ней (Play). Играть раз в день можно бесплатно (Play/Tussle/Groom), и после этого, если настроение всё ещё низкое, можно дарить игрушки. Больше о еде и игрушках можно узнать здесь. Если львица ушла из прайда из-за голода или недостатка внимания (хотя это может случиться и из-за перенаселения), вернуть её можно за SB не позднее, чем через 7 реальных дней (т.е. если вы какой-то день не заходили в игру и не нажимали Rollover, это всё равно считается за день). Сделать это можно на странице Den в нижней её части, под отображением пещер. Обновление информации о львице У вас слишком много львиц и вы в них путаетесь? Каждой львице можно дать имя, описание и назначить на роль! Для этого нужно прокрутить вниз страницы до окошка Update Lion, и раскрыть его, нажав на Hide/Show. 705px После раскрытия, вам будет доступна смена имени, пещеры и заметки, а также роль, защита и биография. 705px Change Name позволяет менять имя львицы. Имена кириллицей, а также спецсимволы разрешены. Change Cave позволяет выбрать пещеру, в которой эта львица будет находиться. Change Footnote позволяет написать заметку, напоминающую вам о чём-либо. Эта львица — охотница? Или же она в прайде для разведения? Может, у неё мутация, и вы не хотите её потерять среди остальных львиц? В заметке можно написать что угодно, вдобавок к этому можно ставить иконки! Всё это будет удобно отображаться прямо под именем львицы. Файл:lioness_footnote.png Role позволяет выставить львице роль охотницы (Hunter) или хранительницы (Broodmother), о чём подробнее написано ниже. Secure Lion позволяет поставить защиту на львицу. С защитой невозможно прогнать, убить или отправить её в заповедник. Biography позволяет написать вашей львице биографию, которая будет отображаться внизу её страницы. HTML работает. Родословная Every lioness has her history, and yours is no different! If you're wanting to find out the heritage of your lioness it's as easy as a click! Make your way over to the "Breeding Info" box located on your lionesses page: В окошке Breeding Info можно увидеть родословную вашей львицы: Father — отец; Mother — мать|705px Там же можно увидеть кнопку "View Full Heritage", отправляющую вас на страницу с полной родословной львицы: 705px Старение As your lioness ages, you'll start to notice some differences in her. At the age of 13 she starts to look a little on the elder side, and this continues to change in the 14th and 15th year of her life. Со временем львицы, как и львы, стареют. К 13 годам она начинает выглядеть более старой, а на 14-й и 15-й год её жизни это становится ещё заметнее. Файл:old_lioness.png С возрастом приходит и смена фертильности. Начиная с 8 лет, фертильность львицы будет падать по 5% в год. Инфертильность, однако, ей не грозит — максимально снизиться фертильность может до 1%. Помимо этого, после 14 лет львица станет недоступной для разведения в любом случае. Файл:Cannot_breed.png После достижения 14-летия львица может уйти в "отставку" (эта опция не появится, если львица защищена). Если вы выберете эту опцию, львица появится в вашей династии. В противном случае львица останется живой до своего 15-летия. После этого возраста каждый Rollover будет шанс того, что она умрёт от старости. Максимально львица может дожить до 16 лет, после чего её смерть на ближайшем Rollover'е гарантирована. 705px Разведение С 2 лет львицы в вашем прайде доступны для разведения. Для этого всего лишь нужно подождать её течки (количество оставшихся дней будет отображаться на странице львицы между её именем и картинкой). Разведение доступно через 3 дня|705px Разведение доступно сейчас и ещё два дня!|705px Если вам не хочется ждать, можно купить Zebra Heart в Oasis за 2GB. После использования этого предмета у вашей львицы будет течка сразу же, если у неё не было до этого отката (т.е. она либо рожала более 20 дней назад, либо не рожала вовсе). Файл:lioness_zebra_heart.png Больше о разведении можно узнать здесь. Хранительницы Боитесь, что львята не переживут свою юность? Львица-хранительница может присмотреть за непоседами! Всего лишь достаточно выбрать для любой львицы роль Broodmother. Такая львица может опекать до 5 львят (6, если её характер - Nurturing), повышая шанс их выживания до 100%. Файл:brood1.png После того, как ваша львица стала хранительницей, на её странице появится следующее окошко: 705px Здесь вы можете снять защиту с выбранного львёнка (Remove Protection?) и поставить защиту на любого львёнка младше 1 года (Protect Cub). Файл:brood3.png Выбранные для защиты львята будут отображаться на странице львицы следующим образом: Файл:brood4.png После того, как вы приписали львёнка на защиту хранительнице, его нельзя убрать оттуда до следующего Rollover'а. То же самое будет, если львёнка с защиты снять. Охота Львицы в вашем прайде сидят не только для красоты и львят. Вдобавок они могут охотиться, принося домой еду и обучая львиц-подростков. Для того, чтобы начать охоту, для начала нужно назначить роль охотницы нескольки львицам. Роль охотницы назначается так же, как роль хранительницы. Файл:hunting1.png Также на странице Hunting можно сразу присвоить роль охотницы всем львицам: Файл:hunting2.png У львиц-охотниц будет отображаться иконка Файл:foothunt.png под их статусом на странице Den. Теперь, когда вы присвоили львицам роль охотниц, отправить их на охоту проще простого! Просто перейдите на страницу Hunting в Crossroads, и вы увидите следующее окно: Файл:hunting3.png Перед вами — страница охоты. Просто выберите до 5 мест, где львицы будут охотиться. После этого вы можете отправить ваших львиц на охоту, отмечая галочками участников: Файл:hunting4.png или же создать охотничью группу! Файл:hunting5.png Для создания группы вам нужно перейти на вкладку Your Hunting Parties, и в окошке Create New Hunting Party выбрать название вашей новой группы и до 5 львиц, которые будут в неё входить. Файл:hunting6.png После выбора львиц, нажимайте кнопку Start the Hunt, и охота начнётся! Файл:hunting7.png Львиц можно отправлять на охоту каждые полчаса, и каждой доступно до 10 охот в день. Если 10 раз для вас мало, можно приобрести дополнительные во вкладке Replenish Hunts. Первые 10 дополнительных охот на львицу в день будут стоить по 10SB, после - 30SB. Дополнительные охоты добавляются только на текущий день и, если не использованы до следующего, сгорают. По истечению 30 минут, появится следующее окно: Файл:hunting8.png С каждой охоты львицы могут принести дичь, которая водится на тех локациях, на которые вы их отправляли (посмотреть список всей дичи можно во вкладке Hunting Prey List). Кроме вида локации, дичь ещё зависит от количества львиц, отправленных на локации одного типа. Файл:hunting9.png Львицы могут принести как две туши, так и не одной (чаще всего неудачная охота происходит в засушливые сезоны). В любом случае, опыт и 1-2 параметра львицы получают даже с неудачной охоты!